dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Which egg is which?
New pages that list eggs based on biome? Hey what do you think about creating biome-specific WEIW pages? I think this would be good because I have trouble loading this page from my phone. Amth ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|''Enter my Mind]]) 20:03, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly I feel like it would add an unnecessary workload for each time new releases are made, particularly when biomes can already be browsed via their categories. If you feel strongly about it though, I recommend taking it up in our forum thread to see what others think. : -- { 00:29, August 22, 2016 (UTC) } Nebula description changed The description is now "This egg glows with a brilliant radiance." I already fixed it on the Nebula page but this page is locked to anonymous edits and I'm not at my usual PC right now. - (pinkgothic, currently not signed in) :Hi Pinkgothic, thanks for letting us know, it'll be updated on this page. In future, please be sure to link a reference in your edit summary so we don't doubt and possibly revert legitimate edits. Likewise, as always please '''do not' remove information on articles- they need to be updated instead. : -- { 00:33, May 24, 2017 (UTC) } ::Oh! :) Maybe tweak Dragon Cave Wikia:Policies to accommodate the rule that information should never be removed? (Though I'm up way past my bedtime so maybe I missed it. Apologies if so!) ::You might think it obvious (I absolutely wouldn't blame you!), but especially for egg descriptions, it really wasn't for me. There are various articles where egg description changes are absent in the trivia section (e.g. there've been punctuation changes in many descriptions over the years - for example, the nature of the in-cave apostrophe changed for many of them; which you can of course argue is a moot point, but I personally do pay attention to these things, mostly since I gather private statistics, so I notice). ::That, combined with that I've fixed in-cave descriptions before without complaint, meant it genuinely did not occur to me that you cared to explicitly document previous egg descriptions. I figured the documentation in the page history was enough, as I'm used to it being elsewhere (= on other wikis). ::More simply, I just saw an incorrect thing and thought I'd fix it. ::I think I better stay out of your hair in future, as we seem to disagree about wikis quite a lot, and on net I probably make more work for you than I help. Don't misunderstand - the disagreement's fine and fair! I genuinely wish you luck and I appreciate that you shared your thoughts. I hope you can glean something about contributor mindsets from mine, too - if not, sorry for taking up your time. - (pinkgothic) 02:48, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::It's not listed on any policies as this is standard practice on wikis in general- information is never removed unless it's incorrect, a violation of copyright or an author request is put in (this last one particularly applies to us with regards to spriters or personnel asking certain things be removed). Removal of information, without the assumption of good faith or aforementioned reasons, is an act of vandalism. Apologies that you feel the line is blurred with regards to updates- punctuation isn't reported on as it doesn't change the overall dragon's description, and instead falls as a spelling/grammar correction. So for example the Fever Wyvern has had some adjusts to it's description while the Ember Dragon recently had some capitalization adjustments that aren't recorded, much like the example you linked with the Gold dragon. This is the distinction DragCave makes between "correction" and "update", and we follow the same distinction. :::I'm sorry you feel this has been personal in some way- all editors are offered feedback (by staff or senior editors alike) so that we can help each other improve our skills (there's not much point fixing someone's mistake if they're just going to keep repeating it). Either way, thank you for noticing the change and I wish you all the best as well. ::: -- { 01:01, May 26, 2017 (UTC) } Egg description for Fire Gem Dragon? It would be nice to state that the "blue/red/green" part is not seen in cave, as the following quote in wiki suggest: from Fire Gem Dragon page: While in the cave, the egg description will show as "This rough egg has shimmering veins of crystal running across its surface." Finally, thanks for stopping by this section. ● Collagen Talkㆍ ] - - 14:15, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :Ahh, that's a really good point I overlooked, thanks! I'll make the changes accordingly now- let me know if you think it's alright or if you have other ideas. : -- { 10:59, January 8, 2018 (UTC) } Rarity of xenowyrms Are xenowyrms actually as rare as coppers, golds, silvers etc? In the time it took me to grab two from the cave (and see another three or so), but haven't seen any other "rare" breeds in the cave. —This unsigned comment was made by 2A00:23C5:2D10:E200:6E38:3031:F9CC:6F36 (talk • ) 15:27, July 17, 2018. Please sign talk pages and forum posts with four tildes: ~~~~. to keep track of your comments and maintain your identity on the wiki. Move common pygmy section I recommend moving the common pygmy so it's actually in alphabetical order like the rest of the breeds, instead of staying where it used to be as simply pygmy. I'd do it myself but I don't know how. Kiseichew (talk) 19:49, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing this out! Taken care of. :) Looks like we've got a couple things out of alphabetical order, where things that share descriptions are joined... I might need to see if there's a better way for us to organize things to preserve alphabetization. :Thanks again! :RinasaurusRex (talk) 20:29, August 12, 2019 (UTC)